The invention relates to materials handling apparatus, such as bins, silos or IBC""s (intermediate bulk containers) which hold, transport and transfer flowable material, in particular particulates such as powders, granules, pellets, grains, pulverulent material and the like.
Such materials are transferred from say an intermediate bulk container, or IBC, at a discharge station where a valve which normally closes an outlet of the IBC is actuated to open the outlet for flow therethrough of the material in a desired amount.
Typically, the IBC is set down on a discharge station where a probe thereof rises to raise the valve, usually a cone discharge valve to provide an annular opening at the outlet through which the material passes. It is extremely important that the material, which can be dangerous to the environment, does not escape, and to this end the valve needs to be secured in place during obturation of the outlet.
Hitherto separate transport caps have been used to lock the valve in place, but they are a relatively expensive separate item which can become damaged, lost or generally ineffective.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to seek to mitigate these disadvantages.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus for handling flowable particulate material, comprising an aperture having a closure device movable between a position to obturate the aperture and a position to allow flow of material therethrough, and an integral member which is adapted to secure the device in the obturated position.
The aperture may be an outlet of the apparatus and the closure device may be a discharge valve. This provides for a relatively simple construction, which may be enhanced when there may be an annular flexible seal carried by the device, and the member may be additionally adapted to urge the seal against the outlet to effect securing of the valve in the outlet.
The member may comprise a relatively rigid annular member mounted underneath the valve.
The member may be readily inwardly of the seal and may have a part to engage the seal against the outlet.
The part may comprise a free boundary edge part of the member.
The seal may comprise a substantially rigid retaining body and the body and member may be relatively slidable to effect securing in the obturated position.
There may be means to limit the respective slidable motion, which means in a preferred construction may comprise complementary stepped parts of each of the body and member.
The member may comprise a ring of relatively rigid polyethylene.
There may be additional means to retain the member below the valve.
The retaining means may comprise a spider, in one embodiment.
The aperture may be an inlet of the apparatus and the closure device may be a lid of the apparatus.
The member may be housed in a rebate of a seal
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a materials handling system, comprising apparatus as hereinbefore defined, and a station for charging or discharging of material through the outlet.
The station may comprise a discharge station and means to move the integral member to secure the closure device in the obturated position.